A Real Family
by RealityVisitor
Summary: ANIMATED Optimus lived a life of pain, fear, and sadness until Ratchet showed up. Now, Optimus gets a new home, new family, even new friends! But will he be able to keep his new home?
1. Pain With Each Hit

All the students worked at their monitors happily. All the students whispered and giggled to each other. All the students loved the new project. All the students, except the red and blue one in the back. His blue face was always worn with a sad, hurt feeling. As the teacher passed his desk, he tried to appear interested. Instead, the teacher noticed his arm.

"Optimus, can you explained what happened to your arm?" the instructor asked. Optimus' arm was poorly wrapped in cloth. The lubricant was already seeping through it.

"I can't sir," Optimus replied being as careful of what he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't sir." Optimus came in every day with some new injuries. The little youngling was covered is scratches, dents, and wounds.

"Head to the medical bay, now Optimus." The older mech sighed.

"But sir, it isn't bad. The medic probably has more important things-"

"Now Prime."

"Yes sir." The youngling turned off his monitor and slid out of the desk. He walked out of the room and towards the medical bay. Optimus knew the way by spark. As he got to the medical bay, he wondered if he should just head back to class and say the nurse was busy, go in, or hide out until school was over. Summoning up all the courage he had left, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a familiar voice called out. The door opened. "More wounds Optimus?" The nurse stood strait. Her pink and white armor shined in the light.

"Yes ma'm. It's not serious, so I'll go back." Optimus tried. That wasn't enough.

"Not serious?" The unfamiliar voice's tone informed Optimus of his arm being noticed. He looked at the new bot. The mech was old. He was red and white with a blue mouth. The stranger took a step towards him. Optimus, as if by reflex, took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to see your arm."

The mech came up to him and kneeled down to look at the small one's arm. As he lifted it up to get a better look, Optimus winced. The bot slowly unwrapped the smaller bot's arm.

"Not serious huh?" the bot looked Optimus in the optics, only to have Optimus avert his optics. "How on Cybertron does a basic-school bot get a serious wound like this?" Optimus was stuck. No getting out of this now. He needed to get out of here. With no reply, the bot instructed the femme, "Arcee, get this young one's would clean."

"Yes Ratchet." Arcee helped Optimus to the recharge bed and cleaned his wound. Ratchet shook his head. The kid was in _basic-school_. How could he get a wound like this? Ratchet watched the youngling wince.

"Alright," Arcee turned away. She pulled out some energon. "Now, why don't you stay here for today and-" She turned around to see the youngling had fallen asleep.

"Poor bot." Ratchet muttered. "Poor, poor bot." She worked on closing his scratches and wounds.

* * *

Optimus was running as fast as his alt mode would take him. He awoke one groon after school was out. He raced through Iacon and into the slums. Optimus stopped at a run down building. After prying the door open, he snuck inside, trying not to be noticed.

"Your late," some one grumbled. Optimus' face turned pale.

"I'm sorry sir!"

"You've also been repaired."

"Yes sir!"

"And what did you tell them?"

"Nothing sir."

"Lies!" Optimus was thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry s-sir! I-I-I won't let it happen again!"

"You won't." A figure grabbed Optimus by the arm.

* * *

Optimus walked slowly to school with new dents, scratches, and a new, deep gash in his leg that was still dripping energon. Nine thousand vorns old and he lives like this. The morning routine, walking sadly to school, teacher noticing new wounds, being forced to go to the medic bay. Ratchet was there again, but this time, Arcee wasn't. He learned later Arcee caught a virus and Ratchet was the med bot from Autobot academy substituting for her.

"What have you been doing? Fighting decepticons?" Ratchet asked as he helped Optimus onto the bed.

"Decepticons sir?" Optimus was imminently interested. He never heard of "decepticons" before.

"You don't know about them?" Ratchet was surprised. Optimus shook his head no. "The Great War?" Still no. "The allspark?" Nothing. Optimus was always in the medic bay while history was being taught. "Haven't your creators told you anything?"

"My creators are dead sir." Optimus looked at the ground. Ratchet was shocked.

"Anyone taking care of you?"

"Yeah," Ratchet nodded at his reply. He picked up a medical tool and began to work on Optimus' leg.

"Well," Ratchet started. "It's time for a history lesson." Optimus smiled. That made Ratchet smile too.


	2. A Revealed Secret

When Optimus came to school the next day, he didn't have huge gashes on his limbs. He came with only a couple dents and scratches. That also meant that he didn't need to go to the medic bay. For the first time in Optimus' nine thousand vorn old memory, he stayed in class the entire day. Ratchet worried about weather he came to school, for Prime didn't come see him like he did every day.

"_Where is he?"_ he wondered. _"He should be in here by now. Did what-ever-that-was-doing-this-to-him give him worse wounds? So worse, that he couldn't come?" _Finally, after what seemed like vorns later, the teacher was walking down the hall. Ratchet stopped him and asked about his patient. Hearing that he was fine seemed to rest his spark. Even after that, though, one problem still nagged his processor. What or who is doing this to Optimus?

Once it was time for everyone to leave, Ratchet raced to his home. The old medic rushed in, turned on the monitor, and sat down to work. He had this problem once before, but where? His answer came a groon later.

_Case #: 15651568  
Name: unknown  
Cause of death: Wounds  
Other: Signs of Youngling abuse. Came in with many wounds. Youngling was unknown to all and was found in coma. Died twenty-five groons later._

Twenty-five groons later? Ratchet groaned at this. Reports had been handed out earlyer. Knowing that Prime must have spent a lot of time in the medic bay than in class, he must have failed. If he failed, well, Ratchet just didn't want to be the one by another youngling's death bed in 25 groons. There was nothing Ratchet could do then, not without proof anyway.

* * *

Just as he thought, almost. Optimus came in with more wounds.

"Hello sir," Optimus put on a fake smile.

"Hello Optimus," Ratchet put down the tool he was polishing. The youngling had more dents and scratches. This time, lubricant leaked from his shoulder. Optimus sat on the recharge bed. Ratchet set to work on the injured shoulder.

"Could I hear another war story?" Optimus' innocence was talking. Ratchet made up his mind, something had to be done.

"NO YOU LITTLE-" Ratchet raised his arm to hit the youngling. He wasn't really going to do it, but the result was the proof he needed. Optimus' eyes showed a slap of fear and saddness. He pulled his need to his chest and hid his face.

"I'm sorry sir!" he cried. Ratchet lowered his arm and looked at the little bot.

"You are abused." Ratchet uttered in disbelief. Optimus looked up at the medic. He realized he was tricked.

"Please don't tell," he begged. "Please don't. Promise you won't tell! Promise!"

"Why not?"

"I may be hurt everyday, but at lease he..." Optimus' voice trailed off. He was thinking of a reason not for Ratchet to tell.

"You're done." Ratchet stood up strait. "Head to class." Optimus jumped off the recharge bed and walked to the door.Before he opened it, he turned and looked at the medic. "I promise, better?" The youngling nodded and walked to class.

* * *

Ratchet stood outside the Cybertronian Elite Guard's headquarters. Should he do this? He promised Optimus he wouldn't. It was for the little one's own good. He sighed and walked in.

Optimus was in the medical bay again. Ratchet's tank was doing flips. What should he tell him? After they're usuall greeting, Optimus noticed Ratchet's uneasyness.

"Whats wrong Ratchet?" he asked. The door opened before Ratchet could speak. It was a femme. She was lavender and white.

"Optimus?" she asked. The little bot nodded. "You need to come with me." It took 2 nanoclicks for Prime to realize what was going on.

"YOU TOLD!" Optimus yelled at Ratchet. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!!"

"Optimus, I-" Ratchet tried to explain.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!" with that, Optimus raced out the door and down the hallway. Ratchet sighed.

"This happens occationally, I wouldn't be worried." the femme informed.

"Was it always so painful?" Ratchet asked sadly.

"Sometimes, but you did the right thing." she left the room. A mech outside the school caught him. The femme came out. "Good job," she told her partner. She looked at the now-crying youngling. Betrayal hurt.

* * *

**Authors Note:** One hic: a kilometer One groon: an hour


	3. New Homes, New Family

_Knock, knock. _"Prowl?" _Knock, knock, knock._ "Are you there?" the black and white femme called through the door. "Prowl, open up." The door opened. A black youngling answered the door. He looked at his creator.

"Yes?"

"I have some news."

"What?" Prowl was curious at what his creator had to say. She was obviously excited about something.

The excitement finally burst to make her blurt it out, "You going to have a new brother!" Prowl looked at her.

"Who is the father?" he asked.

"I adopted him smarty. He should be here soon. At least welcome him, please?" she tried. Prowl was always in his dark room, not making a sound, and coming out only to be outside. As far as she knew, he could he holding decepticons in there. She tried to make him come out, but it never worked.

"Alright, but he won't like me. Brothers never do."

"Oh, Prowl." She rolled her optics and walked down the hall, then turned. "That isn't entirely true, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe-"

"Are going get killed someday, because they were too annoying."

* * *

Optimus said nothing, not a word. The entire trip there, he just staired out the window.

"Are you excited?" the lavender femme tried. Optimus turned and looked at her as if to say no. His sad optics looked at her. He turned his attention back to the window. The Cybertronian sky was multicolored with a sunset as they rode the transportation vehicle.

After what seemed like steller-cycles, they reached their destination. Optimus stared at the huge house. The door was open to anyone who wanted to walk in. As they entered, he could see many bots lived here. Some even had their doors open.

"_The neighbor hood must be safe,"_ he thought secretly. It didn't feel safe. Then again, he didn't know what it felt like to be safe. Was it that happy feeling when he listen to Ratchet tell stories about the Great War? Maybe, just maybe, it was.

"Oh, hello!" a femme answered the door. Optimus jumped. He hadn't been paying much attention. She looked at Optimus. "You are so cute!" She kneeled so she was face-to-face with him. Optimus was surprised. He was called many things, but not cute. Again, most of those names were insults from his former caretaker.

"Um… Thanks..." Optimus thanked. His face heated up for reasons unknown to him.

"Call me Grease," Grease smiled.

"May we come in, Grease?" Optimus' companion asked politely.

"Oh," Grease stood up. "Yes, of corse." She stepped aside and the guests entered.

"I need to talk to you for a nanoclick," the lavender femme muttered.

"Optimus," Grease called sweetly. "Why don't you go play with Prowl? First door to your left." Optimus nodded. He walked down the hall and followed the directions.

"Alright, here's the data you will need." The femme handed over the data pads to Grease.

"Thank you," Grease took them as if they were trophies.

"Grease, there is something urgent you need to know." Grease looked up at her guest. "Optimus came from an abusive caretaker. His parents are unknown. When the Elite Guard went to his old house to arrest the glitch-head…" her voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Grease asked scared.

"He was never found." The femme whispered. "His current whereabouts are unknown. He might even come here." Grease's face turned pale. Did she just endanger Prowl and herself? "But not to worry," the femme alerted. "We will have a guard across the hall, undercover."

"Thanks, is that all."

"Yes." The femme turned and walked out the door. "Good luck."

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._ The door opened almost imminently. A black eight thousand vorn old answered it.

"Hi, I'm Optimus." Optimus greeted trying to be cheerful.

"I'm Prowl." Prowl stepped out. Prowl looked over his new "brother". Optimus was red and blue, yet cover with scared. His optics and scars held nothing but a sad and scary past. Prowl was almost glad that his bot was now somewhere safe, away from what ever hurt him.

"So, what do you do all day?" Optimus asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm usually in here or with Bumblebee and Bulkhead."

"Who?"

"You'll meet them later."

"Oh,"

"Dinner!" Grease's voice sang threw the apartment.

"Another thing," Prowl added. "How well are you at keeping your energon down?"


	4. Teachers

Optimus never ate so much in his whole life! He smiled when his tank was finally full after being starved for his whole life. Prowl stared at him. He always heard the phrase "I'm starving" as in "I'm hungry," but now, he _knew_ some one who has literally "starved." When Optimus realized that Prowl was staring at him like that, he heated up a bit due to embarrassment. Grease chuckled as she patted Optimus on the head and reached to picked up the empty cubes.

"I'll do it!" Optimus volunteered. Grease gave a small nod and the youngling picked up his cubes along with Prowl's. Prowl just stared at him as he threw them away.

"Prowl, you can stop staring now," Grease waved a hand in front of her son's face. She stood strait and announced, "I think it's time for a good recharge." Prowl slid silently out of his seat and walk towards the hallway. Optimus joined him as he passed.

"I'll wake you up when it's time to go," Prowl whispered to his new brother as he entered his own room.

"Why? Where we going?" Optimus asked, but the door was already shut.

* * *

That night, the red and blue youngling was tortured with nightmares of his caretaker. He was trying to get away from the evil bot, when he was awaken by the knock at his door. He tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly. Prowl was waiting.

A few nanoclicks later, Optimus and Prowl had walked out the apartment door.

"Does Grease know we're leaving?" the older youngling asked carefully.

"She always does," Prowl responded. They descended two flights of stairs. When they were at the bottom of the staircase, yellow sparkling around 3 thousand vorns raced up.

"Is this the new kid? Huh? Is he? What's his name? Where'd he come from? Huh? Where?" the youngling asked excitedly. Before Optimus could awnser, a large, round, green bot around five thousand vorns interupped him.

"Calm down Bumblebee. He'll tell you in a nanoclick," he spoke.

"Optimus," Prowl motioned to the two little younglings. "This is Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, this is Optimus."

After a quick greeting exchange, Optimus followed the hyperactive youngling and the giant walking ball on legs to a door at the end of the hall on the right. Prowl knocked three times on the door.

It opened with a _creak_ and in the doorway stood an ancient blue bot. He had a cane and wise optics. Optimus stood admiring the old bot like a child would to his hero.

"Ah, who do we have here?" he looked straite at Optimus.

"I- I'm Optimus, sir." he responded nervously.

"He's the new kid!" Bumblebee squeaked.

"I can tell," the old bot nodded. "Well Optims, I am Alpha Trion. Welcome to a new place to be."

"Th- thank you, sir."

The pupils all walked into Alpha Trion's home. Optimus watched as the door closed behind them. It was the creepy kind of closing, but kind of like when you walk into a room and a life changing adventure starts. Optimus followed his peers to another room, but he stood gazing at the huge room.

The walls were lined with datapads. On tables, parts laid waiting to be put together. A large window let in the morning light. On one desk, a pile of clean datapads waited to be filled. On another, a map begged to be looked at. Bumblebee chased after something rolling on tracks that traveled around the room. Prowl read a datapad that must have been interesting. Bulkhead was building with blocks, then smashing them down.

"Interesting isn't it?" the older mech's voice startled the yougling. "I never have to teach math or history or what ever you learn in public basic school. I never have to grade or test, yet they learn so much more than any public student I know of." He looked at Optimus, signaling that he could join his new friends. Optimus smiled.

* * *

It must have been a few groons, because when Optimus looked up from his pile of datapads, Alpha Trion was leaning against the doorway, smiling, arms crossed, and cane against the wall.

"Your friends already left." he informed.

"Oh! Grease must be wandering where I am!" he picked up the datapads, but he couldn't remember where they went.

"Just leave them there for later." Alpha reasurred. "Head on home."

"Yes sir!" Optimus raced up the stairs after a quick goodbye. When he got to the top, he was tired.

"Calm down kid! There's no bomb attacked to your hide so no need to run so fast." a red mech joked. He had what looked like a mohawk and a cleft chin. He also had a southern accent.

"Yes sir." Optims obeyed. He walked quickly to his apartment door, and he slowly opened the door. Optimus peeked in to see Grease and Prowl filling their fuel tanks.

"Come in sweety! Have some energon!" she smiled cheerfully.

Optimus stepped in a bit confused. "Your not mad that I came back late?"

"Why would I? You were learning. Shut the door and have some energon. We have a visitor."

Optimus turned his head and spotted Ratchet just sitting at the table.

"May I pass? I'm not hungry." Optimus spoke dryly as he started at Ratchet angerly.

"Oh, ok." Grease's smile faded. Optimus walked into his room and shut the door. He laid down on his recharge bed.

"I'm sorry Ratchet. Thats not like him... I think..." Grease apologized. Prowl wondered why Optimus acted that why, but decided to keep his mouth shut and they'd tell him sooner or later.

"I'll talk to him." Ratchet sighed and stood. He walked to the door the youngling had gone through and knocked softly._ Knock Knock_. "Optimus? Can we talk?"

The door opened. Optimus let Ratchet enter. He climbed back onto his recharge bed, and he sat and gazed at Ratchet.

"Well?" his gazed seemed to ask.

"Optimus, I'm sorry I broke your trust." Ratchet placed a hand on the youngling's shoulder. "You have to understand. He would have hurt you and maybe even kill you. I had to protect you and calling a higher authority was needed."

"Then why didn't you think of a plan that was different." Optimus asked accusingly.

"What plan did you have in mind?" Ratchet grumbled.

"Fake kidnapping. Then turn me into the 'authority' as a kid from the streets." Optimus pointed out. Ratchet had to admit, that was a good plan for not letting justice be served.

"Whats done is done," Ratchet sighed. "Now you have this to deal with, but wouldn't you rather be here than there?" Optimus looked down in shame. Ratchet was right. He was happy with new friends, a new home, and even a family. He _owed_ Ratchet.

"I'm sorry," the youngling apologized without looking up. Ratchet took a seat beside him.

"Don't be."


	5. Run in with an Enemy

"Ok, I'm heading to get some energon! Who wants to come?" Grease's voice rang throughout the apartment. Optimus looked up from a datapad that he borrowed for Alpha Trion.

"I'll come!" he called out. He placed down the pad and walked downstairs. He looked at Grease. She was ready.

"I might as well come," Prowl sighed with displeasure. They walked out. Their red neighbor gave them a nod. Optimus waved to be nice.

As they were about to leave the building, Bumblebee's voice could be heard. "Can we come? Huh? Can we?" The youngling raced up a flight to the door. Bulkhead followed him up the stairs, then paused to cool down a bit before leaving. The group of friends smiled.

* * *

The trip to Iacon was just as long _from_ the apartment as it was _to_ the apartment. This time though, Optimus wasn't staring out the window sadly, but watching as the possibly ADHD youngling pointed out random things like signs and cool alt modes. Time passed fast. When they were finally at the large city, they left the transportation bus.

"Grease! We need your help at HQ!" a large mech called through the crowd.

"Can we come to?" Bumblebee asked. Grease sighed. With a promise of good behavior from them all, they entered HQ.

* * *

The place was huge! Optimus was stunned by the fact it was bigger then he thought it was.

"Come on!" Bumblebee snapped him into reality. Optimus raced after his friends. The place was packed with bots, so it was difficult to keep track of Grease. After a while of struggling to keep up, the youngling followed his friends into empty hallway.

"Finally, we're out of the crowd!" Bulkhead sighed happily.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to head that way for a while," Bumblebee commented.

"Anyone need to empty?" Grease asked as they passed by the facilities.

"I do!" Bulkhead blurted out.

"Me too!" Bumblebee agreed.

"I'll go too," Optimus decided. The three entered the bathroom. It was a large room that smelled like soap and had blue walls. They proceeded with their business, and left once done. Optimus found himself to be the last one leaving. He was just about to go out the door when he started to doubt which door they came through. After debating for a nanoclick, he left through the other door.

* * *

It didn't occur to him that he chose the wrong door, for out of the corner of his optic, he spotted something yellow turning the corner. Believing it to be Bumblebee, he ran after it.

"Wait!" he protested. Optimus kept up the chase. "Bumblebee" didn't stop. After turning countless corners, he stopped at an open door. He carefully stepped inside.

"Bumblebee," he called out. "Prowl... Bulkhead... Grease?" No one awnsered. The door slammed shut behind him. He jumped at its bang. The youngling ran to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't budge. He looked around. Optimus was in a storage filled with boxes and creates. It was dark, so it took a while for his optics to adjust. He tried the door again.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ Some one was walking twords him.

"Hello? Who's there?" Optimus asked deeply afraid.

"Hello, Optimus." a voice hissed. Optimus turned and pulled on the door, trying to get out. He slammed his fists into the hard metal and started screaming for help. "Its been a while. Come here and let me see you." Some one landed beside him. The red and blue bot quickly ran away from the figure and the door. He raced as fast as he could. "You can't run, Optimus. I need to repay you for talking!"

Optimus ran and listened. Footsteps raced after him. Thinking fast, he hid in a pile of boxes. Foot steps slowed in front of the pile. If he could breathe, he would be holding his breath. His ex-caretaker was smart. He slammed away the boxes hiding the youngling. Optimus tried to scramble away, but the figure was quick. He was grabbed by his ankle and lifted up to be face to face with his former caretaker.

"Please! Let me go, Please..." Optimus begged.

"Was that a _command?_ You've grown to be so bossy..." Optimus's optic widened. "It's time I taught you a lesson..." His caretaker pulled out a dagger.

"HELP!!" Optimus scream. "SOME ONE! HELP!"

"SHUT UP YOU SLAGGIN' BRAT!!" his former caretaker hurled him to the ground, pinned him down and raised the dagger.

"Optimus! Optimus! Are you in here?" a southern accented mech yelled.

"Optimus!" another familiar voice called.

"Frag!" his caretaker muttered. He jabbed he dagger into the younglings shoulder, jiggled it around, and pulled it out. Optimus was in pain. He whimpered silently. His ex-caretaker smiled before disappearing.

"Optimus?" Rachet gasped as he approached the hurt and trembling youngling. The old medic rushed to the youngling side. "What happened?" Optimus looked at him with terrified optics.

"He almost got me Ratchet," Optimus sobbed.

"Who almost got you, Optimus?" Rachet asked pulling the terrified youngling closer. He prayed to Primus that the awnser was something other than who he thought it was. He was wrong.

"Sideways."


	6. A Father's Love

Optimus sat trembling on the recharge bed with a blanket wrapped around him. He wasn't cold, but soft blankets can make people feel comfortable and safe. He jumped at sounds and gazed at every shadow with fear as if Sideways was going to jump out and kill him at any moment. Ratchet couldn't blame the kid. He had just been attacked by his abuser and almost killed. If Ratchet wasn't there... Ratchet pushed the thought out of his mind.

_This kid can't possibly be Sideways's son._ Ratchet thought secretly. _He isn't like that glitch._ A tap on the shoulder made him turn. He looked strait into the face of a worried, scared, and guilt-filled femme. He motioned that she could enter and watched as Grease hugged her adopted son, whispering apologies and promises. Ratchet walked into his office in deep thought, not paying attention to the bot at his desk.

"I win," the bot startled Ratchet.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"I win the bet."

"What bet?"

"Unless you damaged your memory banks, you know what bet I'm talking about."

"No I don't, Base."

"Remember? When your patient was created, I said he's live..."

"I don't remember this!"

"Almost ten thousand vorns ago... Wait! Didn't you get a concussion? Anyway pay up!"

"I thought you were being metaphoric!"

"Nope, pay up!"

"Wait..." Ratchet started thinking. "Who was his parents?"

"If you can't remember, then look at the kid. He looks exactly like his dad. Now, are you going to pay up?" Base asked irritated. Ratchet handed over some high-grade and Base left to go bug people. Ratchet sat down and started thinking.

"Who's Optimus' dad?" Ratchet thought over this for a groon. Finally, he opened his desk. The medic picked up a file to read to see if something would jog his memory. In the corner of his optic, he spotted a piece of paper that had fallen. He picked it up and looked at it. At the first glance, he realized who it was. Ratchet slammed his head into the desk. How could have he had been so stupid?

* * *

That day, Alpha sent him back to the apartment to get rest. His friends had crowded around him when he got home to make sure he was okay. Now, he laid in the recharge bed, waiting to fall into recharge. After a while, he felt something warm wrapping around him. The warmth was comfortable. It felt like an arm, but no one was there. He sat up. The warmth vanished for a nanoclick then returned. It hugged him. He closed his optics, then opened them again. Then, he saw it. Red arms with blue hands were wrapped around him pulling him towards a red chest. Optimus's optics traveled slowly up and stared into the mech's optics. He had blue optics and a silver faceplate. The rest of head was blue while his torso was red.

"Dad?" Optimus whispered. The mech nodded. Optimus buried his face in his father's chest. "Where were you? I really missed you! Don't leave me again dad!" Optic cleaner started to leak from his optics. His father lifted up his chin and brushed away the tears.

"I never left." the older mech spoke softly. "I was always there. Every time you felt warm, I was hugging you."

"Like that warmth I felt when I was walking to school for the first time?"

"I was proud."

"Why couldn't I see you?"

"I am dead." Optimus started to leak at that. "Why are you sad about that? I am still with you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for thinking that you gave up on me! I'm sorry for thinking you didn't want me! I'm sorry for-" he was cut off with his own leakage.

"It's alright. If I could have, I would have talk to you sooner."

"Why did you let him do what he did?" Optimus's question blurted out before he could stop himself. His father looked upset. He placed a hand on the side of his son's head and pressed it gentally against his chest.

"I wanted to. It was agony for me, but I couldn't." he whispered.

"Dad, thanks for staying around." Optimus thanked.

"Recharge, my son. Tomorrow, you will wake to a surprise. Optimus fell asleep in his father's arms. The dad laid his son down and visited Grease. He put a thought in her head, for her to find when she woke up. He returned to his son invisible.


	7. Construction Day!

"I have no idea where she got that strange idea from, but I guess it's for the kid." a strange southern accent awoke Optimus from his recharge. He sat up and looked around. His father was no where to be found, but Optimus guessed that he was in the room looking at him. "Got to go. Kid's probably going to wake up soon. Bye." the voice stopped talking. Optimus tiptoed to the door and peeked out. There was the red mech, looking strait at him. "Well, come on out. I an't gunna bite." Optimus did as he was told and slid out of his room. He looked at the mech with a confused look. "I don't think I've met you officially. I'm Ironhide."

"I'm Optimus. Nice to meet you."

"I can see that. Nice to meet you too. Grease and Prowl are runnin' some errands. They didn't want to wake you up so they left me to watch ya. In case you were wonderin'..."

"Thanks." Optimus studied the mech. He seemed friendly.

"You gunna just stand there and stare?" Ironhide asked. Optimus took a seat away from Ironhide."So, hows school. Not gettin' borin' is it?"

"No, it's fun."

"How 'bout Prowl? I swear the kid must be chained to his room sometimes..."

"I rarely see him."

"So, kid, what do you like to do?"

Optimus didn't know how to answer that. So far all he did was eat, talk to Grease, learn from Alpha Trion, run for his life, and sleep in his recharge bed.

"Not get killed..." Optimus answered with the one thing he tried to do all his life. Ironhide laughed. The older mech stopped when he realized how serious Optimus was about that.

"One more question, when's construction day?" Ironhide asked curiously.

"My what?"

"You've never heard or had a construction day?" Ironhide asked angerly.

"N-no sir," Optimus responded thinking Ironide was angery at him.

"That son of a glitch." Ironhide grumbled. "I'm gunna kill that slagger when I find him..."

"What?"

"Nothin', just talkin' to myself." Ironhide was furious. He remembered that there were two holiday's that every youngling looked forward to: his/her Construction day and Primas. He didn't need to ask if Optimus knew of Primas, he could already tell that he had no idea what it was.

Sideways was going to die.

"Happy Construction day!" Grease called out and made both Optimus and Ironhide jump.

"PARTY!!" Bumblebee squealed. He raced right up into Optimus's face. "How old are you? Huh? How old are you?"

"Ten thousand vorns." Ratchet answered for him. "Grease, I'm not sure how you've managed to figure out it was his construction day today, but your doing a good job."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of which," Ratchet walked over to Optimus and placed a box in his hands. "Don't open until _after_ the oil cake."

"Thanks Ratchet." Optimus placed it on the table. He walked over to Grease. "Can I help?"

"No, sit down and look pretty." she smiled. Optimus smiled as well. He walked back to Ironhide to find that more presents had joined the one that Ratchet gave him. He gazed at them all. There was one from everyone.

"Ya'll want cake?" Ironhide called out.

"CAKE!!" Bumblebee yelled in excitement.

"It belongs to Optimus." Bulkhead had grabbed Bumblebee and was holding him until Optimus came and took a piece. After lots of cake, goofing around, and laughter, the presents were open.

Ratchet had given him a grapple hook, Grease gave a face mask, Ironhide gave an axe and Prowl, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead gave him a little photograph. Alpha Trion must have taken it, because Bulkhead and Bumblebee were smiling and Prowl have an annoyed expression and was looking at Bumblebee.

"Thanks," Optimus smiled.

"There's one more," Alpha Trion seemed to appear out of thin air behind him. He held out a small little box. Optimus took it and opened it carefully. Inside was a chain. On it was a matrix charm and something that said _You are never alone_. A bit of fluid hit the floor. Optimus looked up with a smile, and his optics were leaking.

"Watch ya leakin' about?" Ironhide asked.

"Nothing," Optimus hugged Alpha Trion. "Thanks."

"HUG BUMBLEBEE!"

"NO! NEVER!! AAAHHH!!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead's yelling informed them that they were bored. Bulkhead had Bumblebee in a dead lock hug. Optimus walked over there and smiled. Prowl decided to risk dignity just once (reasons are unkown), and he hugged Bumblebee as well. Optimus joined in and soon everyone but Alpha and Ratchet were hugging to poor youngling.

"Hug 'Bee..."

"NOOOOO!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! PRIMUS HELP ME!! THEY'RE HUGGING ME!!" Bumblebee yelled.

Optimus laughed. For the very first time in his life, he laughed.

* * *

That night, Optimus placed the chain near his spark. The upgrades were finished and the picture was right by his berth. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and for the first time in his life, he felt truly happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please do not kill Sideways until the end of the fanfic. Feel free to hug Bumblebee though!! :D


	8. Where's Optimus?

**KA-BAM! **_Help!_

Those were the sounds Prowl woke up to. He crawled out of bed and walked to the door. He slowly opened it into the hallway. Gazing around suspiciously, Prowl walked slowly to Optimus's bedroom door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He gasped at what was inside the room.

"Prowl! Are you ok?" Grease came running to him. She stopped and looked at what was inside the room. As soon as she saw it, Grease raced off screaming for help.

Prowl stepped into the room. The entire wall was gone along with some of the floor. Debris laid on what was left of the floor. The recharge bed was leaning on it's side against the wall. Prowl spotted a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up.

It was the picture. There was only one thought running through Prowl's mind as he gazed out into the night that was usually hidden by Optimus's wall. There was only one thought running through Grease and Ironhide's mind also as they raced into the room.

_"Where's Optimus?"_

Optimus's captor had a hand over Optimus's mouth to keep him silent and had a death grip on him to keep him from struggling. The kidnapper hurled the young mech to the ground and placed a foot on his chest to keep him from moving. Optimus struggled, but when he looked up, he was looking strait into a gun.

"I sick and tired of you, kid. It's time you learned your lesson once and for all." the kidnapper was about to pull the trigger when a grapple hook wrapped around the barrel and pulled it to the side. The bullet barely missed Optimus's head, but it shot his shoulder. The youngling cried out in pain as he retracted the grapple.

"No," Optimus stated firmly. The foot was lifted off his chest and kicked him to the side. He sat up. His right shoulder and side hurt badly. The bullet wound was leaking.

"So the fragger has some new toys. They won't save his life," Sideways muttered to himself. He aimed the gun again. "This time, I won't miss." Optimus acted fast. When the bullet came, he fell to one side, barely missing it. The youngling pulled out his axe and raced to his caretaker. Sideways was fast. He turned just in time to have the axe stab deep into his arm that was protecting his head from it. His laugh was so evil, it made Optimus shudder. Sideways kicked Optimus in the stomach, sending him flying. Optimus landed on the ground a distance away. He looked up into the stars over head. Sideways removed the weapon from his arm and tossed it to the side.

_"Dad, save me."_ he begged silently. Sideways picked him up by his leg.

"You'll die, just like your father did." Sideways growled. He raised his cannon.

_"That's it. It's over. He's going to kill me."_Optimus thought. He closed his optics, waiting for the gunfire.

"Leave my son alone." a heroic voice stirred the air. Sideways looked over, only for his face to collide with a blue fist. Optimus was dropped to the ground.

"Dad," he whispered him amazement. His father gave him a small nod. Optimus raced over to his axe and picked it up. His wounded shoulder kept his arm from moving. Optimus joined his father's side anyway. Sideways looked at one, then the other. Upon realizing it was a hopeless fight. He got up and ran for his life. "He's gone." Optimus turned to look at his father, but he wasn't there. Optimus was all alone. He whispered to his father anyway, "Thanks dad. I love you."

"Optimus!" Grease's voice called out to him. He turned. Ratchet, Grease, Ironhide, and Alpha Trion all raced up to him. Ratchet knelt down in front of him, examining the wound.

"The wound needs medical attention." Ratchet muttered.

"What happened?" Ironhide asked. Optimus smiled and he told the story.

* * *

Sideways was never caught. Optimus's wounds were repaired, but the mental wounds Optimus received from the mech didn't as easily. Optimus hoped he would never see the mech again. The face of his father was never forgotten. The face plate, the caring optics... Optimus never forgot him.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were playing a game with dice in the hall. Grease sat in the door way reading a datapad while Prowl meditated.

"Optimus?" A familiar lavender femme asked. Everyone looked at her. "A relative has been found." Optimus felt sad at her next words. "It's time to go." Optimus nodded. He walked over to Grease and gave her a hug. He was sure she was leaking even though she hid her face. He gave Prowl a nod. While walked to the femme, he felt something grab his leg.

"Optimus! Don't leave! I WON'T LET YOU!!" Bumblebee cried out.

"Sorry 'Bee," Optimus pried the younger mech off him. "I'll see you again some day."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Why does Optimus have to leave?" Bulkhead wailed. Bulkhead gave him a hug hug (actually, he crushed him). Optimus bid good bye to all and walked out. He felt himself leaking as he boarded the transportation bus. He pulled out the chain and held it in his hand for a while.

"Hi!" Optimus stored the chain in his chest and looked up. There were two mechs looking at him from the seat in front of him. One was yellow while the other was red. "Wanna play a game?"

Optimus smiled, "Sure. Whats your name?"

"I'm Sunstreaker," the yellow one answered. "This is my bro, Sideswipe. Where are you going?"

"To a relative's," Optimus awsnered.

"Our stop is in a groon, can you play?" Sideswipe asked again. After finding out that his stop was less than a groon away, he played.

Optimus realized something. He was never alone.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note:** NOW you may torment Sideways.


End file.
